Talk:Kid Blink/@comment-2601:240:5:8EC1:DC5:3482:E929:BAA3-20190519201125/@comment-43567984-20190820180032
Kid Blink - the fictional character - is not racist, Disney would not allow a character to be so openly racist like the real life Kid Blink was. The 1899 strike leader Kid Blink was racist because in 1899 there was still a lot of conflict between the whites and aftrican americans. Kid Blink was real and the actual strike leader in 1899, but because of how the world worked back then a lot of the newsboys were most likely racist. Jack Kelly is purely fictional because Disney screenwriters did not think that Kid Blinks naturally abrasive nature was going to give off the right kind of vibe to it's audience when the film was released in 1992. However the real Kid Blink was NOT a teen advocate in the slightest, he didn't speak for teens or do anything that a teen advocate does. Kid Blink was a strike leader standing up for the newsboys of New York after the REAL Pulitzer raised the prices of papers. The strike was more violent than the movie, but also gave a point to the people of the late 1890's. The actual strikes information may be overshadowed by the songs, fictional characters, and somewhat mixed in romance story, but the strike still existed. Back in the 1890's if you weren't a newsie you were most likely rich. Most of the young boys in 1899 were abandoned at a lodging, runaways, or working to help support their families. Kid Blink was one of the newsboys who did not have parental figures so he went off of what he would hear on the streets while selling papers. That doesn't make him bad, it makes him human. People follow the leads of the words he hears, Kid Blink simply just followed on and went along with whatever was popular at the time, kind of like what our society does today. I am 16 and I know this better than you and other people who I have heard call him racist before. I am using the movie along with the actual events of the strike in 1899 to educate even the grandparents, parents, friends, and relatives of my friends and family. The newsboy strike of 1899 is forgotten and isn't even spoken about in the classes of most U.S. History classes in high school anymore. We as a country (if you live in the U.S), are forgetting some of the key parts of our history that helped us realize that as a person we have the choice to change the choices of others if it affects us negatively. The strike greatly helped in the population of New York learn that you are allowed to be unique and fight for your rights as a person and not be walked all over by other people and thier decisions. Kid Blink was not a teen advocate, you're right. He was a person who just greatly impacted the lives of hundreds, thousands, maybe even a million young boys who sold newspapers to live, survive, and even help their younger siblings, older siblings, and family stay in a home and have food to eat. Without Kid Blink all of the boys who sold papers would''ve been scambling to survive, most likely kicked out of the lodging for being unable to sell papers because of the high prices. They'd be homeless, starving, trying to survive and failing because of the high prices for papers. If there are newsboys only selling to make money for their struggling family, then well the family struggled even more if not had to get rid of children and cut back on eating food to survive in a home. Without that strike thousands, if not millions of people would have been homeless in New York 1899, people are racist. Get over it, you can't control who people are or how they grew up believing in what they heard or saw. If anyone would like to further discuss how Kid Blink improved society instead of calling him racist like some of the population of United States still is today, then you can reach me on my Wattpad at @fierceflier, my email kleckner3s80@gmail.com, or you can find me in person even though I doubt you'll be able to do that. Have a nice day everyone! :)